


Старший брат

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каким искушением обернется Первый Клинок для Дина?<br/>(В соавторстве с Amady)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старший брат

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Amady

_– Прости!_

_И Авель, конечно, простит –_

_Рана под сердцем почти совсем не болит,_

_Он на коленях брата – и будто спит…_

_Выбор сделан._

_Старший над телом вечность и миг стоит,_

_Ждет безнадежно, когда оно прогорит –_

_Зелье единой крови_

_По гудящим венам._

Откровение. Бьющее под дых, выворачивающее наизнанку, отвратительное по своей сути откровение. Так смотрят на уродство, кривясь от отвращения, но не в силах отвести взор. Так признают полную и безоговорочную капитуляцию, сдаваясь под натиском понимания. _Под ужасом осознания._

Дин не возьмется сказать наверняка, сколько времени он продержал клинок в руке, минуту или вечность, пока перед глазами мелькали разрозненные кадры – паршивого, дешевенького фильма, просто обязанного закончиться сценой смерти главного героя. Сэмми – ершащийся подросток со вздернутым носом и хитрыми лисьими глазами. Сэм – сбежавший в колледж; Сэм, ласкающий Джессику в тот самый момент, когда Дину посчастливилось подъехать к их дому и заглянуть в окно, прежде чем войти в дверь. Сэм, оставшийся с Дином вдвоем в целом выгоревшем мире, – против целого мира. Сэм, спящий на соседней мотельной кровати, обнимая подушку, целомудренно – в трениках и растянутой футболке, которые все равно не оставляют места воображению. Руки Сэма, скользящие по его плечам, жадные, ищущие чего-то; искусанные губы, – близко-близко! – выталкивающие невозможные слова.

Бра-то-у-бий-ство.

Кажется, Дин это уже где-то слышал. Ах, да – отцовское благословение; завещание, ставшее проклятием…

В конечном итоге вся их дурацкая, паршиво-киношная жизнь снова и снова приводила к одному и тому же повороту сюжета: Дин должен убить Сэма, если тот станет монстром; Дин должен убить Сэма, если тот даст свое согласие Люциферу; Дин должен убить Сэма, потому что принял на себя печать Каина.

Дин должен убить Сэма. Дин должен защищать Сэма.

В этой священной войне, идущей внутри него годами, Дин научился выходить победителем, понемногу выигрывая им с Сэмми время на жизнь. А теперь его обложили со всех сторон. Чем обернется рубиновая метка на изнанке локтя?.. Дин не мог больше доверять своему измученному телу, чувствовал – верное ему столько лет, оно вот-вот сдастся, предаст его, уступая древней магии клинка. И он ни за что не прикоснулся бы к этой дряни, щерящейся осколками зубов, если бы не чертова Абаддон. Если бы не чертов Кроули. Если бы его к этому не принудили. Если бы…

Но когда рукоятка ложится в ладонь, как влитая, когда клинок, древний, как грехи рода человеческого, легко и безвозвратно становится продолжением руки – все оказывается совсем не так. Все оказывается – хуже.

Дин приготовился видеть боль, кровь – одну на двоих, – затапливающую сознание багровым. А перед мысленным взором вспыхивают издевательски четкие кадры самого старого в мире, самого первого Динова порнофильма: раскосые темные глаза, приоткрытый буквой «О» маленький жадный рот, перекатывающиеся под нежной – «какая же ты девчонка, Сэм-ми!» – кожей рельефные мышцы…

Внутренний наблюдатель – тот, которого не захватывают эмоции от просмотра, который не подвержен власти клинка, – содрогается от гадливого отвращения. «Серьезно? Вот _это_ ты носишь в себе столько лет, Дин? Вот эта дрянь и есть – ты?»

Но Дин почти не слышит холодный, презрительный голос, весь отдавшись растекающимся по телу от ладони с зажатым клинком волнам бешеного, затопляющего сознание желания: обладать, подчинить, подмять под себя, сделать – навсегда – своим. «Не братья, просто работаем вместе»? Тем проще получить желаемое, тем меньше преград!

Сквозь горячечное «хочу!» накрывает внезапным пониманием: Каин спасал Авеля не только от него самого, но и от себя. О, от себя – в первую очередь!.. От всего, что хотелось с ним сделать. От инстинктивной жажды обладания – первобытной, необоримой, мучительной. _Кровной._

Но ведь хороший старший брат всегда найдет способ защитить младшего. От всего на свете, даже от той мерзости, что вскипает в груди каждый раз при виде него. Надо признать, Каин нашел не самый худший способ – отправить братишку в рай. А что теперь прикажете делать Дину?..

Ему требуется вся сила воли, чтобы в первый раз отбросить клинок, – и все время мира, чтобы потом отдышаться, прийти в себя и проглотить ужасающую, вскрывшую мозг, словно консервную банку, правду. Он, Дин, не сторож брату своему – он ему главная угроза. Может, Каин увидел это в нем еще тогда, при встрече? Потому и сказал, что они похожи? Потому и отдал метку, а с ней – право на клинок братоубийцы?..

На мгновение Дин пересекается взглядом с Кроули, и ему хватает доли секунды, чтобы понять: демонское отродье все знает. Знает, почему Каин отправил Авеля на небеса. Знает, как именно клинок действует на Дина. Чует исходящее от него жаркими волнами возбуждение – тяжелое, мутное, вмиг охватывающее пламенем все тело от раскаленной рукоятки клинка, зажатой в кулаке, как от факела.

У Дина сохнут и трескаются губы от бесконечной, лишающей воли жажды, что спала в нем три десятка лет, и которую разбудила выщербленная кость библейских времен. Ведь то, что между ним и Сэмом – тоже… библейское. Древнее. Невозможное и неизбежное сразу. Бегущая по их жилам единая кровь, что страшнее и слаще любых запретных заклинаний и заговоров на латыни.

Нет, Дину не впервой чувствовать себя беспомощным, не способным защитить мелкого – он почти свыкся с тем, что так и не сумел стать тому хорошим старшим братом. Но осознание – он и есть то, от чего Сэма нужно защищать, – оседает бетонной плитой на грудь, и он не чувствует в себе силы справиться с этим. Он не спасет Сэма от себя. Клинок – в тысячу раз сильнее и хуже любого гребаного демона – полностью подчиняет Дина себе, контролируя его разум и тело с пугающей легкостью. Дин почти не чувствует своей руки, вскинутой в жесте, угрожающем ему и Сэму одновременно: либо грех кровосмешения, либо грех братоубийства. Третьего не дано – выбирай, Дин!.. 

Сэм стоит всего в паре шагов – пришпиленный, беспомощный, смешно и беззвучно шевелящий губами; Дин не слышит его сквозь звон в ушах, сквозь грохочущий в висках горячий пульс, предлагающий незавидный выбор: подчинить – уничтожить, подчинить – уничтожить…

Позволить этой скверне, живущей в нем, замарать себя и брата – или спасти хотя бы Сэма, как спас Авеля Каин – такой же дерьмовый старший брат, как и он сам. Что же, Сэмми заслуживает небес…

Брат кричит – Дин видит это по тому, как вздуваются вены у него на шее, как краснеют щеки, – что он там кричит?.. Зовет по имени? Дин мучительно отдирает прикипевший взгляд от окровавленного клинка. Чужая кровь. А если он, Дин, не сумеет найти третий выход там, где их всего два, не сумеет выиграть заведомо проигранную войну с собой, – на клинке останется родная. Убить Сэма – это все равно, что убить их обоих, сразу. Поддаться искушению и вжать Сэма в колонну всем собой, руками, губами, похотью, плавящей тело, – все равно, что надругаться над самим собой. Граница между ними, между «ты» и «я», если и была когда-то, – потерялась, истерлась давным-давно, почти в библейские времена.

Дин не знает наверняка, чьи это мысли: его ли собственные, или старый клинок Змеем-искусителем нашептывает их ему на ухо, а Дин лишь охотно заглатывает наживку – прислушивается к словам, к ощущениям.

От тела Сэма исходит ровное, спокойное тепло – Дин чувствует его, несмотря на собственный жар. В серьезных серо-зеленых глазах брата – страх и мольба… но это совсем не та мольба, которую Дин ожидает от него. Это не вечная Сэмова готовность умереть, и уж конечно не мольба о жизни.

Дин встречает взгляд Сэма и (должно быть, клинок как-то странно действует на восприятие) схватывает в одну секунду сразу все. Он видит отражение Кроули в зрачках Сэма – тот испытующе глядит на него из-за спины, знает каждый оттенок его чувств и мысленно делает ставки, какому греху охотнее поддастся Дин – кровосмешения или братоубийства?.. Видит страх, темной рыбиной притаившийся на илистом дне Сэмовых глаз, и то, как он сменяется… обещанием?

Обещание, волшебный ключик от всех дверей – его упрямый младший брат принимает участие в выборе Дина, словно понимая, между чем и чем тому приходится сейчас выбирать, и – _обещает_. Обещает все, что будет после, разрывая тем самым магические оковы. Дин ошеломленно моргает, чувствуя, как угасает сила клинка в его руке, как все легче и легче становится дышать… И наконец отбрасывает чертову кость на пол, как ядовитую гадюку.

Вот только ее осколок, видимо, навсегда застревает в глазах у Дина. Потому что он смотрит на брата и слишком хорошо видит ярко очерченные, приоткрытые губы с трогательной трещинкой посредине и влажной изнанкой, которую так хочется попробовать на вкус; видит вытканные красными нитями узоры порезов на гладкой щеке и длинной шее, и понимает, что все еще только начинается. Сэм принял решение за них обоих, связал их обещанием перед самым древним и, возможно, самым могущественным оружием из существующих на земле. И значит, пока оно не исполнится, они так и останутся заложниками раскачивающихся чаш весов – со смертью и с жизнью хуже смерти, взвешиваемых на них.

Братоубийство или кровосмешение; кровь на руках – или грех, густо замешанный на крови…

Бросаясь подхватить Сэма, сползающего по стене на ослабевших ногах, Дин обещает себе, что сумеет найти третий выход. В конце концов, это его работа – быть старшим братом. Любой ценой.


End file.
